


Hostage

by lokywang



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokywang/pseuds/lokywang
Summary: *warning：被毒液寄生了的小虫，强制爱警告，非常OOC，非常天雷，非常可怕





	Hostage

托尼以前随口提过，他记住了。  
用上链条和项圈，把锁上的钥匙扔进下水道，彼得的手指捏着他的下巴，逼迫他仰视他。

起先那是个声音，藏在他身体里，翻出心底最不可告人的秘密，接着又被安慰“这也是托尼的愿望。”呐喊着你是我的，要把你藏起来。用上五吨的臂力把毫无准备的托尼抱起来，原来拥抱可以止住部分的饥渴。那个声音还告诉他，如果他不抓紧，他就会成为别人的。

从什么时候开始的，那个声音，像影子一样从他的浴缸里爬进灵魂，搞坏他的脑子，黑色的，苦涩的，尝起来是过期的巧克力碎片，从他坠落开始被黑色寄生体包裹住开始。彼得开始变得更加强壮，自信，换上他最不擅长的西装，带上玫瑰在托尼的实验室门口等他。

玫瑰的根茎上带着刺，像童话故事里的公主被扎破了手指就沉睡了一百年。彼得想，我们可以这么操作，我需要托尼，就像他需要疼痛来证明自己还活着。这些渴望被无限扩音，之后整个宇宙里就只剩下这点惦念和回想。

送花，吃饭，等到午夜的钟声敲响，彼得就把锁锁上。托尼以前随口提过，“我们可以玩一些不一样的。”不是指那些温柔到泛出甜腻的性爱，彼得亲吻托尼就像膜拜神明。他用嘴唇，舌头，手指还有牙齿留下转瞬即逝的痕迹，他说我爱你，我最爱你。羔羊献祭，温顺又妥帖，虔诚剖开胸膛，将一颗心挖出来送给他。

乖巧和听话的年轻人当然很好，但托尼并不总是需要那些仰视和爱慕。他的不一样是更成人与黑暗的，会用上手铐和眼罩，被脱光了锁在床头，看不到就只能听，鞭子的柄滑过胸口，留下口水和体液的痕迹，接着被插入身体。疼痛会带来翻倍的快感，如果是彼得的话，他可以轻易折断人类的肋骨。

但那只是性幻想，就像他自我辩解和忏悔，“我和你上床不止是为了快感。”  
“那你以前都是为了快感？”

彼得说他不在乎托尼的从前，花花公子床上娴熟的花招，让他轻易就进阶成为高手。托尼是好老师，他就如饥似渴学习，现在把所有的技巧都用在老师身上，叫着Daddy，Maetro，Mr.Stark或者Uncle Monster，他说我会弄疼你，就真的会。

和以前完全不同的彼得帕克，还带着年轻人那点儿天真，只不过如今无辜成为蛋糕上的樱桃，只是装饰点缀，用来勾引人的胃口，对托尼来说尤其是，这点天真足够让人想入非非。彼得变得不同，让托尼幻想的不一样变成了货真价实的锁链和地下室。

只被允许在这里活动，要尿尿都要经过他的同意。  
没有手机，没有网络，没有人工智能，没有无所不能的盔甲，拆掉胸前的纳米盒，托尼赤条条地躺在那张床上，像连环杀手留下的一点念想的玩具。区别的是他的男孩半跪在他的面前，捏着他的下巴，一会哭着请他原谅他。一会说，你会感谢我。

“因为斯塔克先生的一切要求，我都会满足。”

他用齿印代替亲吻，手指掐过他的乳尖让他发出不满的声音，彼得让他看着自己，忘记所有的往事，只剩下被黑暗包裹的自己，那个声音告诉他，如果他愿意留下所有的痕迹和精液，他可以标记眼前的这个人。

但这只是普通的操作，托尼斯塔克什么没经历过，疯狂几个夜晚的性爱马拉松，无数人聚在一起分不清唇舌和手指，还有他想要的不一样，被占有的疼痛捆绑。彼得亲吻他的双脚，他用舌头舔过他的小腿，手掌握着他的膝盖。他可以随时选择将托尼扛起来。扔到床垫上，或者只是摁在墙上。

“我唯一不同意的是这个。”彼得说，他大大分开托尼的双腿，在他的大腿内侧流连，那个声音与他分享了许多事，比如托尼的自毁倾向，他不反抗这根链条，只是因为他觉得这是惩罚。就和在身上留下伤疤和自寻死路一样。

他抱着核弹飞上太空，现在装饰着冠冕堂皇的大人面孔，“你发疯了吗？帕克，放开我。”  
“我不同意。”

彼得说，“我从没陈述过我的迷恋。”孩子气的那些不算数，那些亲吻和傻笑只是未经人事的处子留下的紧张痕迹。他把自己插入到托尼的身体里，只用一个手掌就可以控制住他所有的活动，“我需要你是我的。”

“只是我的。”眼睛里只有彼得帕克一个人，换成蜘蛛侠也不行，“我要你爱我不只是因为我那身可笑的制服。”我会送上玫瑰和酒精，在夜晚里分享无尽亲吻和情话，要你成为我的父亲，儿子，情人，仇人，要你吃下最坏部分的我，腐坏的渴望，黑暗里的罪恶，“你想要厌弃和疼痛，要人恨你，因为你觉得这是自己应得的。”

“你是没有爱人的花花公子，没有家人的亿万富翁，没有朋友的超级英雄，没有心跳的救世主，你想毁了自己。”彼得的手指就留在托尼的嘴唇上，接着他伸进去夹住他的舌头，迷恋地看着他漂亮的眼睛里倒映出的自己，那个声音让他变得大声和善妒。“毁了自己就不会再有责任，死掉的话世界也不会变得更好，但你可以获得解脱，带着自我满足的心态，我拯救了世界，人类会记得我。”

“这不是宇宙的真理，至少不该是你在追寻的真理。”彼得埋得这样深，他只要动起来就能逼成托尼的泪水，“可你有我。”

“你没说错，我发疯般地迷恋你，想和这个世界抢夺你，占有你，拥抱你，把你身上的每一寸都打上彼得帕克的印记。”还有更多的疼痛，没有哪一样比得上那些炸弹的碎片顺着他的血管往心脏里狂奔——现在没有了，他的疼痛只能彼得给予。

“你必须是我的，这是你的宿命。”他的牙齿里露出黑色的痕迹，彼得的舌头在变长，最后裹住托尼的胸口，在他的心上留下齿痕。“不然我就会毁了这里，随便是纽约加州还是所有叫不上名字的小镇，我会毁了这一切。”  
托尼看着他，他皱着眉，他的手放在彼得的脖子上，“你不是彼得，你是谁？”  
“重要吗？”他动了起来，熟知托尼所有的敏感点，只要用力，就会把他的脑子操出来。“也许这还是我，本能的我，害怕吗？你天真无辜的男孩藏着这么黑暗的一面，现在我把潘多拉的盒子打开了，从最底层飞出来的欲望就是我要的你。”

“我会杀了你。”  
“这让我更加兴奋。”彼得舔了舔自己的嘴唇，都是借口，而彼得的手掌握着他的脉搏和呼吸，“你不会，你爱着我。就像我爱你。”

“但你为什么不能只是我的？”他收紧了手掌，紧张无措下依旧是从前那个开心爱笑的彼得帕克。但那个影子只持续了三秒，接着他咬破了托尼的嘴唇，涂抹他的鲜血在自己的嘴唇上。“为了你爱的世界，做我的人质吧。”

一并咽下我焦虑，痛苦，平凡，堕落的深渊。


End file.
